The Accounts of The New Teen Titans
by RavenStarfire
Summary: An ongoing project of poems by me chronicling the characters and events of "The New Teen Titans" - the original 80's DC comics by Marv Wolfman and George Perez, from which the TV show on Cartoon Network is derived. More poems will be added over time.
1. The Chronicles of Raven Chapter 1

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 1: The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 1: The Rape of Arella**

**The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 1 - The Rape of Arella**  
At ten-and-seven years,  
The young woman flees abode  
Weary has she grown  
Of her father's vituperation,  
Her mother's abhorrence of her;  
Disgusted has she become  
At her parents' misprizal of herself  
And so, run away from home she does  
Wand'ring through the dark streets  
The city of Gotham is not kind  
To those not well on their feet  
Soon the girl finds herself  
Clothes tattered and torn,  
Her feet with blisters worn,  
Her hands chilled to the bone  
Soon the girl finds  
Herself all alone  
In this city  
Where even the heroes who protect it  
Are not free of darkness inside  
So the girl finds herself  
Lost in the night  
In this city where crime never sleeps  
No one understands her  
No one even tries  
And so alone she lies  
Lost in the shadows  
Of her own doubts  
Lost in her own world  
The screaming thoughts, the sounds  
Her stomach  
Cries out for food  
Not wanting to beg,  
She opts instead to scrounge  
The scraps she finds  
In her daily hunt  
Are barely enough to keep her alive  
Parched of thirst,  
She shoos off a huge bird,  
A raven in her path  
But then, under the bird's flapping wings,  
Comes into view the Church  
Abandoned, does the building seem-  
Deserted, save the vase  
Wait - the vase! That peculiar urn!  
Is it? Yes! Water is but held within its keep!  
Like lions to their prey, the girl drinks away  
From the vase with four odd red markings, four red eyes upon its clay  
When the water has been all but drunk,  
A voice suddenly stuns  
The girl whirls around for a face  
But when placed one she does,  
She is hesitant to run -  
These people - they ask her, stay!  
They give her food, comfort, warmth!  
Never has she been treated this way!  
Never - no, not once!  
Her feelings of loneliness melt away  
When asked her name  
Does she not flinch to say: "Angela Roth."  
Angela Roth,  
Who ran away from her own home  
Angela Roth,  
Now a member of the Church of Blood  
Angela Roth,  
No longer lost and alone  
Angela Roth,  
Now, here, does she feel loved  
She could never understand  
Her parents' blind fanaticism  
The hypocrisies of God - such a weak, pathetic religon  
But the Church of Blood - lo! Now this was something different!  
No one here went against their word, despite they worshipped Satan  
And though the mission of The Church of Blood  
Was to bring to Earth Beelzebub,  
Their members did not treat her like garbage  
They did not curse her with eternal damnation,  
They did not carry out mass slaughter Crusades;  
They did not forcefully try to convert her  
With threats that she would not be saved  
Neither was it a Heathen Cult,  
As described by all those Christian;  
No - these people respected her for who she was,  
Twas it here, was she accepted  
Twas here, for her did people care;  
Unlike her bastard parents,  
Who never gave a damn  
O how she despised them so!  
So cold in their hearts  
Never did they notice  
Their daughter missing  
Never did the Police they call  
However, soon would young Angela-  
So young, naive-  
Be repeating to herself  
The last words to her  
That her father directed,  
The night she ran away: "Your actions have consequences!"  
That line, though she did not care for it then,  
Would she understand anon;  
For soon, in the ranks of the Church of Blood,  
Did young Angela quickly gain proficiency -  
So much so, that when it came time for the Church  
To perform the Ceremony that would thus allow  
Lucifer passage to Earth,  
Was she deemed the one  
Who would be Satan's bride-  
Who would lay with him,  
And carry his child  
And when The Devil did appear to Angela - sprawled naked upon the stone,  
Was she shocked beyond account!  
No pitchfork, no horns! No arrowed tail of a demon!  
No, a man - a man! A man did she bear witness too!  
A man so handsome, so full of youth!  
To this man, was she wed immediately!  
With him, did thus she lay-  
Never had she felt such ecstasy!  
Bur, unbeknownst to her,  
She had just committed  
The most grevious of mistakes  
Marred by her blindness  
In the throes of those most pleasurable feelings,  
Did all night she spend with the youth,  
Lost between his legs  
Had she then known the truth,  
With the man she would have never lain;  
For the next morning, when she awoke  
And took another look at her groom-  
O, how she recoiled in horror!  
O, how did she scream!  
Twas her husband neither Satan, nor was it the youth!  
No, as she terrifyingly discovered-  
No! Twas it much, much worse!  
She had lain with Trigon the Terrible - a being from another dimension!  
Trigon the Terrible, a Demon Ruler-King!  
Four eyes upon his head - a gasp! The urn!  
The girl's heart sinks - can it not be true?!?  
The Church of Blood - hath they betrayed her too?!?  
"Yes, my sweet," did Trigon roar,  
In a voice so hideously deep,  
"Yes, be it true this fact- All you have loved hath decieved!"  
"No!" screamed the girl in absolute horror, "No! This simply cannot be!"  
"Ah, but it is, my precious wife!" the Demon seethed,  
"Tis the truth you know, but wish not to see!"  
"But why?" the girl did beseech him,  
"Why is this burden mine to bear?"  
With that, the Demon-King chortled - a sound so terrifying,  
Her hair stood straight in back  
"Girl, do not make me laugh," was his reply,  
"This choice was not difficult at all - much too easy are you to snare!"  
"NO!" the girl cried, "No! My trust my friends have not fell!"  
"Hah! My dear, dear wife - Face the mirror, and face yourself!"  
"You still harbor insecurities, upon conflicts do you still dwell!"  
"Any vessel like yours," he said, throwing her aside,  
"Are perfect conduits for my seeds to implant!"  
"And now," he said, coming upon her, "My garden needs more flowers," - And with that, her arms he grabbed;  
Screaming, she tries to ignore the feeling  
As once again, inside her does he thrust  
Somehow, one day, does she escape - but not before  
He hath violated her many times over again  
And now she walks Gotham, her head hung in shame,  
Bearing the child of Trigon the Terrible, the Demon Ruler-King -  
Angela Roth - twas it by her own choices  
Did this all come to be.


	2. The Chronicles of Raven Chapter 2

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 1: The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 2: Of Azarath and Arella's Giving Birth**

**The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 2 - Of Azarath and Arella's Giving Birth**  
Heavy her footsteps land  
On Gotham's side walks  
Heavy with Trigon the Terrible's son, is she -  
The young woman: Angela Roth.  
Distraught has she much become  
Over this horrifying pregnancy  
More than once  
Does she walk to the bridge  
More than once  
Does she peer down at the abyss  
Yet every time  
The cry of a child in her ears  
Stops her slipping grip  
A jump is out of the question  
Next does she try the pills  
Whilst hard was it not  
To obtain the devices,  
Twas it an enternity  
To force them down her throat  
With the poisons inside her,  
Does she find an alley abandoned  
Tis here does she lay down to die  
To free herself from the clutches  
Of Trigon  
But the medicine  
Did it not work straight away  
And so, Angela lay weeping  
On the edge of using the blade  
When suddenly, a golden light  
Within its glow is she bathed  
At first, does she think  
Tis it merely an illusion  
That in time will pass  
But out of the glow  
Appears an outstretched hand  
Beckoned, is Angela, to Azarath  
Soon, she realizes  
That not working are the pills at all -  
Twas this no vision  
Yet, hesitant, is she, to join  
This other dimension  
Whose citizens, her, doth they beseech  
Bred for the purpose of peace  
Azarath, passitivity dimension  
The hand stays outstretched in the light,  
Waiting patiently  
Young Angela now knows  
Her actions breed consequences  
And the wounds! Can they cut so deep!  
She looks down at her pregnant skin,  
Four-eyed mark, like the urn, burnt in  
Wait! What was that she felt? Was it? It was! A kick!  
"Come to us," called the owner of the outstretched hand,  
"In Azarath will your child be more safe!"  
"Here do we not covet violence, or war,"  
"Thy people of Azarath, doth they knoweth only peace."  
Still unsure, did young Angela hesitate,  
The feeling she was getting was the same she had  
When the members of the Church of Blood  
Met, did she  
But then her baby makes Angela's final decision,  
The hand in the glow doth she now clasp  
Twixt dimensions do the two beings travel,  
Down the shining, golden path  
And soon, her feet,  
Touched ground, have they-  
The ground within the land: Azarath.  
Awestruck, is Angela,  
At the beauty of the land-  
The spires! The buildings! The sky!  
Such beautiful hues of blue and green!  
And the blossoms - O! O, the trees!  
The citizens of the land,  
Donned in cloaks, are they all,  
Gorgeous cloaks, did Angela notice -  
Hoods ending in shape of a bird's beak  
But soon would this beauty  
Be greatly upset  
Another kick does she feel-  
Angela, within in her chest  
Engorged much, hath her womb become,  
Greatly has it grown in short while  
The time  
The time, does it draw near,  
Soon Angela does realize in her gut;  
But ere the birthing  
Of her half-demon child,  
Did they bestow anew upon her  
A name most befitting -  
Arella - "Messnger Angel,"  
And thus was it so,  
Angela Roth existed no more  
And Arella, was she quickly accepted  
Into Azarath's society  
By all save but one -  
Juris - Magistrate, Overseer  
of Food Production  
To the High Magistrate Coman  
Did he reveal his feeling  
That Arella's presence in the city  
Bode ill.  
"We fled Earth to escape violence," did Juris plead,  
"You know her child to be the spawn of Trigon, The Demon,"  
"I beseech thee, Coman - I beseech thee, why?"  
"Why hath you brought this new serpent to our Eden?"  
"Juris, what would you do, my friend?"  
Came Coman's reply,  
"Would you have us slay her, Juris? No, that is not our way."  
"Kill her? No, Coman, of that would I never dream,"  
"But can we not cast the child out The Great Door,"  
"And to the Limbo Beyond?"  
"Tis there, Trigon's spawn will not cause our destruction!"  
"Juris!" Coman bellowed,  
"Juris, no!"  
"The High Council hath already decided the matter,"  
"Out The Great Door shall she not go!"  
"Listen to me, Juris - and engage both your ears,"  
"We can teach Arella's daughter,"  
To so submerge her Demonic ways,"  
"But, in order to do so, Juris,"  
"In Azarath must she stay!"  
And thus did Coman finish,  
And as away he sped,  
Juris, to himself, spoke these words:  
"The High Council hath made their decision,"  
"And all of us, shall we perish because of it."  
Soon after their conversation,  
Did Arella go into labor, screaming in agonizing pain  
Many months later, was the babe fully expunged  
In that moment, when Raven was finally exposed to the world,  
Did Azarath's sky turn black  
Lightning crashed, thunder rumbled,  
And the ground beneath their feet quaked  
As buildings crumbled all around them,  
Off with baby Raven did Juris steal!  
Twas it Gayla, the baby's feeder,  
Who did discover the girl missing  
Away did Coman speed to The Great Door  
When the news, did it reach his ear  
Twas there, did they find Juris  
Ready to plunge with the baby girl  
Into the Limbo Beyond  
But then, as The Great Door opened,  
A light the color of blood shot through  
And all twas left of Juris was dust.  
Yet Raven survived,  
And thus was it decided  
That Azar,  
Most revered figure in Azarath,  
Would be the one to raise the girl.


	3. The Chronicles of Raven Chapter 3

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans-Vol. 1 - Book 1: The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 3: Young Raven's Euridition under Tutelage of Azar/The Rings of the Almost-Goddess Bestowed**

**The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 3 - Young Raven's Euridition under Tutelage of Azar/The Rings of the Almost-Goddess Bestowed**  
A young girl  
In a dark cloak stands  
Her eyes close  
And soon does she disappear,  
A puff of colored smoke the only trace  
In the room next  
Does blue cloth arrive,  
Followed by the pink of human flesh  
She hath done it. The girl.  
Two stand before her  
Arms raised to clap  
A motioning in the doorway  
Does it serve to remind  
And now, with remembrance,  
Both hands drop to side  
For towards the girl  
Any show of emotion,  
Twas it strictly forbid  
Condemned - For no ordinary girl was this,  
Twas the girl's name: Raven.  
Daughter of Arella,  
The fruit of poison seeds  
Whence came from the Demon-King:  
Trigon the Terrible.  
The hand which stayed the applause  
The figure in the doorway, to her does it belong  
Raven's tutor, this woman -  
Her name: Azar.  
The Almost-Goddess.  
Most Revered One.  
Sucessfully hath traveled she between dimensions - Raven  
Most impressed is Azar  
Of her young progeny  
But true to law,  
Lest she allow Raven weakness for Trigon's wrath,  
Does the wise woman hold her tongue  
Here in the land: Azarath.  
This dimension of peace and pacificity  
Twas here was Arella brought  
Born here was Raven,  
And now, by Azar, is she taught.  
Learn she must, the young girl,  
To all emotions surpress  
For they are the veins that which Trigon may puncture  
And let the blood of his disease drown more worlds in his grasp  
She cannot even be with her mother,  
Cruel as though that may sound -  
But any show of concern toward Raven, as before noted,  
Was strictly forbidden for the same reasons  
The girl must not herself know emotion  
Tis the the danger to Azarath  
Not only so great,  
But the destruction of Earth-  
Were there, Raven to return-  
Had been foreseen as imminent and grave.  
Prevent this fate, twas it entrusted Azar  
And now, seeing Raven  
Look at her in the door,  
Does Azar nod with Approval  
At the child's quick mastery,  
Much hath the girl learned  
Her empathic abilities  
Which in Azarath does she only possess,  
Hath they healed many birds previously injured,  
Yet knowledge of their reach does Raven already understand  
Heal everyone  
Knoweth she cannot,  
But to heal all she can,  
That - that be enough.  
But as Raven learned more,  
Did older Azar get  
More lonesome became Arella,  
Who had so longed for a family  
And now, barred from her daughter,  
Growing much upset is she  
Wanting to be her mother, to High Magistrate Coman does she complain  
"You know that that we cannot allow," came Coman's reply,  
"You know of all emotion must she be drained."  
"But I wish to be her mother," does she thus protest,  
"Is that so much to ask?"  
"Arella, doth the answer to your inquiry I even need repeat?"  
"With her do I wish to see you also,"  
"But the risk! The risk, tis it too great!"  
Twas at that moment,  
Did a messenger come, face stricken red  
"Coman, sir! I am afraid to say,"  
"I bear not news of good, but news quite grave!"  
"Azar, the Almost-Goddess, hath she fallen ill-  
Most ill indeed!"  
"She requests by her side  
Both Raven and Arella-  
And requests it, does she,  
With much haste!"  
Quickly to the bed of the Almost-Goddess  
Did Coman and Arella speed-  
Twas Raven already there,  
Along with all of Azarath,  
The girl listening to Azar closely.  
"Raven, these rings do I entrust to you," said Azar,  
Handing the girl the baubles,  
"Do not you remove them ever, I ask you to promise me."  
At the nodding of young Raven - whom was now even permitted a tear -  
Did Azar turn to Arella.  
"Arella, you must finish Raven's schooling,"  
Said the Almost-Goddess with a sigh,  
"Do not fear or shun her, No matter how cold she may seem,"  
And with conclusion of that last phrase,  
Did Azar's Spirit-Soul rise high.


	4. The Chronicles of Raven Chapter 4

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1-Book 1: The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 4: Raven's First Nightmare**

**The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 4 - Raven's First Nightmare**  
Quick doth young legs run  
At the moment's ending of the lesson  
The sprinting limbs, do they belong  
To the girl: Raven.  
Daughter of Arella  
Fathered by the Demon-King: Trigon.  
Once was Raven taught  
By Azar, the Almost-Goddess-  
But twas that long ago  
Ere when Raven was but ten years of age  
Did Azar sadly pass-  
All saw Spirit-Soul rise  
Never to again be seen  
In the dimension of pacificity and peace-  
Its name? It be: Azarath.  
Now doth Raven learn  
Under the guiding hand of her mother  
But as the lesson be over today,  
Doth to meditate she flit  
Silently does Arella follow-  
And meeting High Magistrate Coman ,  
Do both observe the girl from afar  
Said Arella:  
"Coman, must I confess-  
Doth Raven speak ne a word to me  
Lest she must.  
Thrice years,  
As soon as her lesson, are they over,  
Doth to meditate here she rush."  
"Must I confess again, Coman,  
Even now do I - her own mother, for Azar's sake -  
Even now, beginning to fear her  
Am I."  
Twas not soon after  
Whilst Arella - trying, she was, to sleep-  
Did hear from Raven's room  
A most agonizing scream  
Rushing quick to her daughter's side  
Did Arella swing the door wide with haste.  
And at once, twas she confronted  
By a most horrible scene:  
Raven lay in bed  
Shrieking mightily with fear  
At the image of the Demon-King above her head  
Taunting their daughter,  
That voice which bellowed deep,  
"Raven, you are mne!" taunted the terrible Trigon  
"No! Go away!" did Raven in reply scream  
In a flash  
Did to her aid Arella rush  
Cradling her daughter's head in her arms,  
Did thus she turn to her husband's avatar  
"Leave her alone!" Arella screamed,  
"Let my daughter be!"  
And with that  
Did the spectre of Trigon's face  
Tilt back in laugh,  
And finally fade.  
When sure Trigon had vanished,  
To her bairn did Arella turn  
"Raven! Be you alright?"  
"Mother! O, mother - whom wast he?"  
"Said he, was I his daughter - Mother, be this the truth?"  
"Mother, please, do to tell me - Mother! What say you?!?"  
Arella bowed her head,  
And upheaved a great sigh  
And after a silent moment,  
"Your father he is,"  
Came the reply.  
Twas at that moment,  
Did Coman burst into the room  
"O, Azarath! Did it shake!  
O, his voice! Did it boom!"  
"All of Azarath did hear it!  
All have gathered round outside!"  
"Tell me, Arella, was he here?  
That voice! Was it Tri-"  
With the raise of her hand,  
Did Arella cut him off midspeak-  
"Yes, Coman, Trigon was here,  
Twas he, made Raven shriek!"  
"Ay," spoke Coman gravely  
"Ay, not safe from him here, are we!"  
"The girl!" screamed a nearby woman,  
"The girl! Did she bring upon us all this threat!"  
"Ay, woman," did Coman reply,  
"Ay - right may you be yet!"  
"But woman, hath you forgotten an egregious fact!"  
"Trigon was born, yes, of evils-  
Thy evils of Azarath!"


	5. The Chronicles of Raven Chapter 5

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1-Book 1: The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 5: Coman's Telling of the Origin of Trigon/First Meeting Betwixt Daughter and Father**

**The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 5 - Coman's Telling of the Origin of Trigon/First Meeting Betwixt Daughter and Father**  
Hath gathered a crowd  
In the Temple so named  
Of the land which home they call,  
The dimension twixt dimensions  
Where taught is pacificity and peace-  
Be so it called: Azarath.  
The crowd, is it comprised  
Of all whom in this land reside  
Gathered there  
Hath all they  
In order to hear speak  
From High Magistrate Coman  
On matters urgently grave  
One in blue cloak  
Stands with the assembly  
A young girl  
Be she only-  
Her name: Raven.  
Daughter of Arella  
Tis she the reason  
That congregated here are they all  
For the tale Coman prepares to tell  
Hath risen from a horrible dream,  
A nightmare she did have  
Not but a few hours ago  
A frightening dream  
Of her father: Trigon the Terrible,  
Thy Demon-King.  
Yes, did Azarath shake  
And twas Trigon's terrible voice  
Heard throughout the land  
And twas it that  
After Arella, come to her daughter's aid, had she-  
Did Coman call all who lived within this dimension  
To learn from him at the Temple  
The story of the Birth  
Of Azarath-  
And of Trigon, too!  
Though Raven was there  
Not of her own will,  
Did enough respect she have  
To stay mute  
Whilst spoke Coman:  
"As you here all know,  
The recently-deceased Azar's  
Grandmother - together, with some of our ancestors - flee  
The violence and evil  
Which upon Earth did reside."  
"Twas long ago,  
That Azatrath, did they build."  
"But the forces we did use  
To our evil natures expunge,  
Die did they not-  
No, through the dimensions beyond the Great Door  
Did they float."  
"With other dark energies  
Did with our evil natures, merge-  
And in Mystic Ceremony  
In one of the other dimensions  
Were our evil natures collected  
And as Trigon, were thus reborn!"  
As soon as did Coman  
Speak the Demon-King's name  
Did flare up great  
The Eternal Flame  
Glow brilliant, did it, for a moment,  
Then did it bedim-  
And ere its extinguishing,  
Breathed its final fate.  
Suddenly, did all gathered  
Instantly quieten  
And then, a familiar voice-  
Throughout the Temple, boom it did  
Twas one singular word  
All that was thus needed  
"Raven!" bellowed Trigon's voice-  
Such resonance! So loud!  
In a slight trance did Raven step  
From the crowd with voices mute  
Summoned by the command of her father  
To The Great Door - the area  
Which to go near, had she always been forbidden  
In front of it did she stand  
Utterly transfixed,  
When - of it's own accord,  
Did The Great Door swing open  
Into the Limbo Beyond.  
And there did Raven see in person  
For the first time in her life:  
Four eyes  
All evil  
Red skin  
As if soaked in the blood of the murdered  
A malicious grin  
A staff twisted with cold  
Wicked lips did part  
As Trigon the Terrible spoke.  
"Greetings, Raven,"  
As for the first time did Raven know fear,  
"Your father is pleased to see you," did he sneer.  
"You are my child,  
The only one to ever survive."  
"Long have I waited  
To bring you to me  
To take you home, have you rule  
Beside me."  
And with that,  
From out of the nothingness void,  
Came steps to form a path,  
Steps down to the planet of which  
Was he born - and now Emperor.  
Also in this moment,  
Did Raven thus discover  
Why exactly she'd been raised an empath  
For she sensed Evil, Death-  
Cruel, Heartless Murder.  
"No!" did Raven cry,  
"No! Go with you I cannot!"  
"My father you may be,  
But stand beside you? No! Never! Not!"  
"I have been born, raised in peace!"  
"In destruction do you wallow and lie!"  
"Child," Trigon boomed,  
"Child, will you learn in time-  
All these many years  
That to you they have lied!"  
"Twas it i who ordained Azarath adopt you,  
For there did I know, would you be safe!"  
"Nourish your powers,  
Did i know they would do  
In a way i could easily subvert!"  
"I want you, daughter!" he screamed  
Said a voice: "But Trigon, not yours is she anymore!"  
Turning, did Trigon see clearly  
There stood Arella  
Just come from The Great Door!  
"Ah, there you are, my wife-" Trigon bellowed,  
"Truly, I had expected you sooner."  
"Trigon, please," did Arella plead,  
"You had me. You musn't take her!"  
"Oh, come now," he viciously replied,  
"The whimpering cur defends her pup?"  
"Hah! Arella, don't make me laugh - I know you to be stupid and weak!"  
"Surely now, must you be aware,"  
"That in battle with me will you not survive?"  
"My power you've seen before, Arella-  
I've see you cry  
As before my Death-Stare  
Have you watched worlds die!"  
With that, did he destroy a planet  
That lay off to his right  
Then turned his gaze upon Arella-  
And he did hit her  
With a brilliant beam of light.  
"NO!" cried Raven, "NO! NO! YOU'VE KILLED HER!"  
"Hah!" snorted he, "Hardly, my dear daughter,"  
"Why should I slay that useless rag  
When more fun is it to humiliate her?"  
And then, when Arella looked up,  
Had her face withered and shrunk  
As Arella cried, Trigon laughed - For him, was this a thrill!  
And for the first time ever in her life,  
Did Raven wish to kill!  
And then, from deep within her,  
Did arise a giant form  
Her soul-self, was it known as,  
And at this was Trigon impressed  
"Ah, you do have the power I sensed in you!"  
"O, is this good, - O, am I pleased!"  
"Now, I baptize it with my essence,"  
Out his eyes shot another beam!  
"You cannot contain what you are!"  
He roared, as Raven writhed in pain  
"Look at Azarath again!"  
"They fear you, daughter, be that true?"  
"Is it not also true that for that, them, you hate?!?"  
Raven, in agony, fell to her knees as he went on  
"I was the one who stopped Juris! I helped - you did I save!"  
"But now do you have the power, daughter - FOR THEIR HATRED AND FEAR MAKE THEM PAY!"  
"Fight him, Raven," whispered the withered Arella, to which Trigon paid no heed  
"ARE YOU NOT TRIGON'S DAUGHTER?!?" he bellowed,  
Replied the distressed Raven: "I AM! I AM INDEED!"  
With that, Trigon stopped.  
"You can be corrupted. That is all I wished to know."  
And with with a blinding flash  
Were Arella - young again - and her daughter  
Home - back home in Azarath.  
Later, when Raven did turn eighteen,  
Did she sense Trigon'a power return  
And left, did she, Azarath,  
In order to from his tyranny,  
Save Earth.


	6. The Chronicles of Raven Chapter 6

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 1: The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 6: Thy Prophecy Lain**

**The Chronicles of Raven - Chapter 6 - Thy Prophecy Lain**  
Darkened eyes  
Shine beneath the death blooms's billow,  
Twas it not the night that brought them down  
No - rather, it was the ravenous ravens  
Those monstrous crows  
With the glistening beaks  
Bathed and dripping in blood  
Noisily, they feast,  
Pecking endlessly at their quarry  
The tearing sounds signal a warning:  
Turn back...  
Turn back...  
Turn back...  
Something unwanted has been unleashed  
A Demon Lord with a Terrible tact,  
Triangular his words - singular his attack  
The embodiment of evil, anger, greed  
Four eyes upon his head seek your souls for his need  
Demonic avatars, his children-  
Unborn seeds seek planting  
The vessels he hath chosen  
To carry out this iniquitous deed  
Reside upon the planet  
To which his deliquient daughter did flee  
In time, the foolish girl  
Will not herself be able to control  
In time, shall she succumb  
To the stronger power within her hold  
In time, her birds will pave the way  
For the Demon Lord to posess, control-  
In time, thy young Raven  
Shall become never more  
Never more than a shadow  
Of her former self,  
Never more than a Demon's Slave,  
How dare she fight herself  
One day, the Demon Lord  
Will appear on the oceans of Earth,  
One day, the souls of this world  
Shall rest upon new hearth  
One day, this whole Universe,  
This pathetic galaxy,  
Shall feel the wrath of our Ruler-Lord-  
Trigon the Terrible -  
His name,  
Doth it be.


	7. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 1

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 1: Of Tamaran and the Birth of Princess Koriand'r**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 1 - Of Tamaran and the Birth of Princess Koriand'r**  
From the Star Vega  
Eight planets away  
Lies the world: Tamaran.  
A paradise, serene -  
Shimmering waters and vegetation green!  
Man and Nature in harmony,  
Twas on Tamaran love the only decree  
Ruled by passion and emotions were its people,  
The expression of both was to the highest degree  
Science - on Tamaran was it done not for profit,  
But for knowledge - love, did they, new things  
Twas there no war betwixt the people on Tamaran,  
For enough food and land was there for everyone  
Buildings and palaces built not for protection, but peace  
Twas a paradise, was it truly -  
Shimmering golden upon it twas Vega - its Sun -  
The people asorbing the star's energy,  
Harnessing the solar winds and flying with ease  
The Tamaraneans,  
Golden-skinned themselves,  
And with eyes  
Green in color,  
Green as the leaves in Spring on Earth!  
But, as all know too well,  
Paradise is never an eternity.  
But an eternity did it seem to be  
As rushed late to his birthing wife's side did King Myand'r.  
Dawn it was-  
"The Hour of Innocence," did call it, the Tamaraneans  
The time of day  
Which, upon,  
Did enter into the world  
The Princess: Koriand'r.  
So proud was he  
Of his new child,  
Did King Myand'r,  
With unbridled joy  
Display the new babe  
Before his people already assembled.  
"Tamaran, be this my pride:  
Flesh as gold as warmth,  
Eyes green as her mother's."  
"May like unto her name,  
She forever see  
The days brimming with hope and possibilities,  
And may forever she see the optimism of tomorrows."  
But as all Tamaran, did they rejoice at Koriand'r's birth,  
One citizen lay silent: Komand'r.  
Twas the older sister of Koriand'r, she was  
Had she been not sickly at birth  
Would Princess Komand'r be  
But as such, she was not  
And for that - O, did she seeth!  
Twas evil brewing in Komand'r-  
Its Black roots of Fire,  
Were they already burning deep.


	8. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 2

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 2: Komand'r and Koriand'r**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 2 - Komand'r and Koriand'r**  
On Tamaran,  
The Paradise Planet  
Twas born to King Myand'r  
And Luand'r - his Queen,  
Two daughters  
With skin gold  
And eyes green.  
His pride, were they, above all-  
Even his duties as King.  
Both girls, beautiful,  
Were they-  
The one born first,  
Was named she: Komand'r.  
The younger,  
Twas her name: Princess Koriand'r.  
Now, might one wonder,  
Why was Princess  
Koriand'r bestowed  
When second  
Twas she born?  
Ah, but Komand'r,  
Had sickly been she  
When greeted she was  
By Tamaran eyes.  
Deemed unfit to rule  
In this Paradise world,  
Her sister's birth,  
Did it only serve to fuel  
The Black Fire  
Of hatred  
In Komand'r's eyes.  
The honor of Princess  
Did Komand'r so covet  
Being not bestowed with it  
Did make her soul-  
Black as Death itsef-  
Even darker grow.  
As did her sickness prevent  
Komand'r  
From harnessing Vega's  
Solar winds,  
Soar through the air  
Could not she ever,  
And so,  
More did her sister  
She despise.  
When found dead  
Was Koriand'r's pet Dror-  
Snar, twas the animal's name-  
Whilst she was proclaimed innocent,  
Did Koriand'r know  
That Komand'r was it  
Who did the deed-  
As did Koriand'r know  
That everything about her  
Did her older sister wish to see  
Die.  
Could so Koriand'r see  
Komand'r's hatred grow to utterly vile contempt  
For all Tamaran  
Did the Princess rightly guess  
That as she did fly in fun and glee,  
Twas Komand'r watching, jealous,  
Patiently plotting  
How so to exact  
A one most vengeful fee.


	9. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 3

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1-Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 3: Tamaran At War/Victory Against The Citadel**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 3 - Tamaran At War/Victory Against The Citadel**  
In the star-system Vega  
Twenty-six light years away  
From the sun, eight planets hence  
Lies Tamaran - The Paradise Planet  
Where united are all its people-  
United by peace.  
War, tis it not fought twixt the Tamaraneans themselves,  
But rather,  
Fought is it, against The Citadel-  
Common enemy of all Tamaran,  
The world where emotions,  
Expressed, are they,  
To the fullest.  
Ten decades  
Hath The Citadel attacked  
Ten decades  
Hath they from Tamaran been repelled.  
For whilst did peace the Tamaraneans love,  
Did accept they  
The necessity of war.  
Must it be reminded  
That the Tamaraneans -  
Ruled by their emotions,  
They were.  
If left alone were they,  
Did in peace they revel  
Provoked,  
And into bloodlust did they their hearts pour.  
Twas it most unfortunate, sadly,  
That to the Tamaran King Myand'r and his Queen,  
Was their daughter Komand'r born  
The same day  
That The Citadel,  
Did they attack the western city  
Kyssar -  
Leaving it rubble;  
Three thousand dead.  
Linked unwantingly  
To that most infamous day,  
Did it not help  
That Komand'r -  
Was born she crippled,  
Unable to Vega's rays soak up,  
And into the sky so soar.  
Her sickness,  
Twas it seen  
As a sign of weakness,  
And so  
Did it come to pass  
That Komand'r-  
Was it denied to she  
The honorable right  
Of Princess-  
Which, by birth,  
Should she have had.  
That honor,  
Twas it bestowed upon instead  
Her sister, Koriand'r -  
And for that, did Komand'r silently seethe.  
Thus was it as,  
When came rushing to the King  
One day,  
A member of the Tamaran Army,  
Bearing news of immediacy, grave.  
"Sire, hath on our scanners,  
Many Citadel ships been picked up!"  
Did the messenger soldier cry;  
"Then order all soldiers to their ships and stations, Commander!"  
"This inavasion, must it be stopped!" twas the King's reply.  
And thus into war  
Did the Tamaraneans fly,  
All bloodlust wast exerted-  
Did of the Citadel Force,  
None survive.  
With victory once again  
In Tamaran's triumphant grasp,  
Did to the return of peace  
All Tamaran rejoice-  
Did to another victory over The Citadel  
All the adults celebrate with feast.  
Only later, twas it discovered  
That whilst had the adults all partied,  
Did a Tamaran, in fear, haste retreat.  
Whilst instigator of the fight  
Did her role she so adamantly deny,  
Did the fact remain  
That Komand'r - her younger sister Koriand'r  
Did she in jealousy,  
Viciously beat.


	10. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 4

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire- Chapter 4: To Okaara**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 4 - To Okaara**  
On Tamaran  
The Paradise Planet,  
Where more accepted is peace  
Over war,  
Did live King Myand'r  
And Luand'r, his wife, the Queen -  
And two daughters  
Did they have.  
Twas her name: Koriand'r  
The younger of the two;  
As: Komand'r -  
That, the other girl was known.  
However,  
Born crippled was Komand'r -  
Unable to harness the sun's energy and fly  
The only Tamaranean to be forever earthbound.  
As such, was she despised -  
Weak, they called her,  
The title of Princess was she denied  
Even though rightfully hers  
Should it have been.  
Twas instead Koriand'r named Princess -  
And forever on, did Komand'r feel for her sister  
Only hate.  
The same feeling did she hold  
For all of Tamaran -  
And though small did her hate begin,  
Did rapidly it grow.  
Twas it so for a while,  
Then came, did the time  
For the two daughters to be sent away -  
The dreaded forces of The Citadel,  
Whom had attacked Tamaran for a century -  
Had they stepped up their attempts to invade.  
Needed desperately were new warriors,  
And even the daughters of kings must learn how to fight.  
And so, on an eve soon after the birth  
Of their brother Ryand'r -  
Which more resentful did Komand'r, that event make -  
Were the two sisters of Tamaran  
Sent to the planet Okaara,  
Where with its warlords would they train.  
"The Warlords? At last!" did Komand'r declare  
Upon hearing this from their mother,  
"Awaiting this day, have I been."  
"I am anxious for this chance, Mother -  
Yes, very anxious indeed!"  
And so,  
To Okaara  
Were taken the young girls.  
In the transport,  
Was Koriand'r awed  
At the view she did have of space -  
However, twas Komand'r concerned more  
Of the other occupants on the ship.  
"Why must we share this vessel  
With the dregs of this solar system?"  
"Don't they know we're here to learn how to kill?"  
Did fume the older Tamaranean girl.  
But of course, was she being ignorant -  
For the "dregs" of whom she spoke  
Were all children of kings, too. Then:  
"Oh, Mother, look! It's Okaara!"  
Exclaimed Koriand'r  
As the planet, did it come into view  
Dead for ages, had the planet been  
Rocks and dust were all that lied in view  
Yet, still, did it omit  
A beauty  
Of its own free will,  
But ah! Twas the outside of Okaara nothing  
Compared to what did await  
When once down into the caverns and tunnels  
To deliever the new warriors to the Warlords  
The transport ship flew - Unaware  
That already begun  
Had the sealing of Tamaran's fate.


	11. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 5

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 5: Training**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 5 - Training**  
From Tamaran  
The Paradise Planet,  
To train from its Warlords  
Did come they  
To Okaara  
The Long-Dead Planet:  
Princess Koriand'r - daughter of King Myand'r.  
Did come she  
Not alone - No,  
Hath traveled she  
With her sister:  
Komand'r.  
Twas Komand'r  
With much jealously filled  
Directed,  
Twas all this spite  
Towards her younger sister -  
O, how Koriand'r did she hate!  
Twas it Komand'r  
Whom to  
The Tamaranean throne  
Should hath rightfully gone  
Yet, twas it Koriand'r  
To whom next in line  
Would it go.  
For Komand'r  
Had she sickly  
At birth  
Been  
Unfit  
For rule  
Twas it decided  
Be she.  
Now, to become warriors  
Did his daughters  
King Myand'r seek.  
Thus, the siblings  
To Okaara were they sent  
In order to later  
The Citadel -  
Against their forces,  
Help Tamaran defend.  
Immediately upon arrival  
To Okaara  
Did feel everyone  
The presence  
Of X'Hal -  
Whom upon the Long-Dead Planet  
Did dwell she.  
Alas,  
Twas never seen she -  
X'Hal,  
However, most definitely seen  
Were the Warlords of Okaara -  
And their presence,  
Did it amittedly frighten.  
As has Koriand'r  
Not come alone,  
Neither were the sisters  
In turn alone  
For from across the system of Vega -  
Their sun -  
Had to train  
Many come.  
Gathered, they all were,  
To from the Warlords  
Hear.  
And thus,  
Did they so speak -  
And thus,  
Did the gathered crowd  
So stop  
Their flying tongues -  
Turn,  
And listen to the Warlords' words  
Intently.  
"Were to Okaara, you brought  
To learn not just  
The art of Warfare -  
Brought here,  
Were you,  
To also learn  
The art  
Of Humanities -  
For both arts,  
Must they be forever entwined."  
Said a voice from the crowd  
With shocking glee:  
"Teach us to kill. That is all that matters."  
Did Komand'r's voice  
It be.  
Luckily, did this not surprise the Warlords -  
On Tamaran,  
Komand'r's words were heresey -  
But the Warlords,  
Had for millenias  
They taught -  
From some,  
Komand'r's bloodlust  
Did they expect to see.  
And a response,  
Did already  
The Warlords have:  
"To kill is NOTHING.  
Anyone,  
Can they kill.  
To twist a dagger through flesh,  
Tis that a feat  
Which takes no skill."  
"Ah! But peace!  
To achieve that,  
Is to the greatest goal  
You reach."  
"But in the midst of fighting  
To so achieve peace,  
Must one fight to win.  
Compromise -  
Is it on the battlefield  
Not an option."  
And so,  
With that,  
Did begin the training.  
First, were all taught  
To appreciate all about them,  
So to give them knowledge of something worth fighting for  
When from battle,  
Twas there no no escape.  
Second, did they learn  
The art of Warfare -  
Every manner of fighting,  
Twas it to them  
Taught.  
Was it learnt by all  
How to a friend,  
Love -  
And how to an enemy,  
Hate.  
Twas it also taught  
Compassion,  
As well as  
Compromise.  
But did all learn  
That when both  
Compassion  
And  
Compromise  
Did so fail,  
Twas there  
Only one  
Recourse:  
War!  
On Okaara,  
Did Koriand'r grow  
From a child young in age,  
To a woman,  
Young adult.  
Soon, would  
To Tamaran  
And her parents  
She return.  
But first, would she have to  
Her training complete -  
In order to do that,  
Hath in Tournament,  
Must she compete.


	12. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 6

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 6: The Tournament and Komand'r's Disgrace**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 6 - The Tournament and Komand'r's Disgrace**  
Did come they  
From Tamaran,  
The Paradise Planet  
To  
On Okaara,  
The Long-Dead Planet  
Train -  
The daughters of King Myand'r:  
Princess Koriand'r -  
And her sister:  
Komand'r.  
But whilst Koriand'r  
And Komand'r -  
Did the same blood,  
Share they -  
Twas not the same colour  
The flames within their souls.  
Komand'r  
Did so rightfully deserve  
The title  
Princess -  
That which twas upon Koriand'r  
Bestowed  
Komand'r -  
Had born been she  
Sickly  
Twas deemed she  
Unfit for rule  
And for that,  
Did her sister,  
Komand'r despise.  
Long ago  
Did black the flames turn  
The Black Fire  
Hath consumed  
All colour  
In Komand'r's soul -  
Now  
Doth only  
Hatred  
Rule her heart.  
Twas it so set  
The day  
Training  
On Okaara  
Did so end  
Twas it decided  
That in Tournament the next day  
Would  
Sisters,  
Each other so face.  
Solar Lances  
Their weapons  
Okaarian Beasts  
Their steeds  
Would be the victor  
Thou  
Who so sat high on saddle  
Whilst the ground,  
To which  
Did the other  
So fall.  
The signal,  
Was it to be given to start  
But ere its sounding,  
Komand'r -  
Did she stir her mount to charge  
No choice  
Twas it Koriand'r's  
But to herself rush forth.  
Such a clamor  
Arose  
O, such a ring!  
The Clash of the Lances -  
O, how did they sing!  
Yet, when  
The smoke  
Did it enough  
Clear,  
When hath settled  
Twas the dust  
And  
The sand  
From the air -  
Did siblings come in view,  
Both still high upon their mount  
Had neither fallen  
Draw,  
Twas it called  
The first charge just ended  
As the warriors turned their beasts  
To so face face each other  
Again  
Did arise a glint  
In Komand'r's eyes -  
The Black Fire  
Deep within.  
On the second charge,  
Once again,  
Rose there such a clash!  
Did this time  
Koriand'r almost fall  
But in her sister's brief weakness  
Did Komand'r's evil so flare  
With a cry of savage rage,  
She did swing her lance again  
Through the leg of Koriand'r's beast  
Did it slice -  
So sharp, so clean 0  
So against all the rules.  
Observed one Warlord:  
"The fight -  
Shall it,  
We cease?"  
"No," said the other  
"How Koriand'r fares,  
Do I wish to see."  
The cut to Koriand'r's mount  
Twas it fatal  
Instantly -  
Die  
The beast so die  
Sent crashing  
To the ground  
In a cloud of dust and smoke  
Was so sent  
The young Princess of Tamaran.  
"Hah! How pitiful you look, sister,"  
Gloated Komand'r in glee  
"I should kill you for what you did,"  
Came Koriand'r's reply.  
"You should, should you?"  
Grinned Komand'r  
With a most vicious sneer,  
"But have you the strength to do so, little sister?"  
Silence did escape the Princess' lips  
"As so I thought, dear sister," snapped the older Tamaran girl,  
Who did so  
Ready her rope  
"Now, do the chance I have  
To show everyone how weak you be!"  
And with that, did Komand'r  
Capture her sister in her ropes  
"Come now, little sister,  
Let us go for a little ride!"  
Komand'r kicked her beastm  
And towards the cliff face it flew Twas Koriand'r dragged behind.  
Amidst the pain of tearing flesh,  
Did the Princess not make a noise.  
"Very good, sister!  
Have not you you cried out yet once!  
But let us see  
How much longer,  
Your stoic  
Pose -  
Let us see how long it lasts."  
The pain became soon  
Unbearable  
And so,  
Did Koriand'r reach for her sword.  
Cutting herself free,  
Her sister turning her beast  
Before the cliff's edge  
Did it reach.  
"Stay away from me, Komand'r,"  
Said she, Koriand'r,  
As did she so ready her shield  
"How I despise you!"  
The Princess raged,  
Hurling her shield at her sister's beast.  
Did it slam into the steed  
But not as was expected -  
No, did Komand'r tumble,  
Did off the cliff she fall.  
Koriand'r gasped -  
Komand'r! Her sickness!  
Could she not soak up the sun's rays and fly!  
Over the cliff did Koriand'r so streak,  
And rescued her sister from a death most certain.  
But O, what a fool twas Koriand'r!  
For as soon as solid ground,  
Twas it reached,  
Did Komand'r,  
Most ungrateful,  
Explode in rage,  
In heartless fury!  
"How dare you humiliate me!"  
The older Tamaranean woman cried,  
"I wanted you dead, little sister -  
Yet, when came it time  
For me to most certainly die,  
You dared to save me?!" Komand'r so raged.  
She took Koriand'r's head  
And let it  
Her knee  
Viciously meet.  
"O, how but a fool,  
Dear sister!  
How so deliciously weak!"  
And did Komand'r proceed  
To send  
Her fists  
To her sister's  
Face.  
"Did you not learn anything here?"  
Komand'r cackled,  
The Black Fire burning in her eyes,  
"What a fool you are, Koriand'r -  
NEVER let an enemy survive!"  
Over her downed sister  
Did Komand'r draw her sword  
For the fatal blow  
"ENOUGH!" cried the Warlords -  
Komand'r's sword was disintegrated, destroyed -  
"Leave us, Komand'r! Have you not a heart or soul!  
You wallow in your own hate! You are not a true warrior. LEAVE! You are but a disgrace!"  
"Oh, will I leave," said Komand'r,  
"To go where I am appreciated -  
But shall I be back -  
To see you all burn in hell!"  
And so she left Okaara  
Presumed for Tamaran  
But her actions, did they prevent her  
From on Tamaran,  
Ever again showing her face  
Twas it not known  
To where she fled  
Until the day  
Upon Tamaran  
The Paradise Planet's waters  
Turned so very dark  
Red.


	13. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 7

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 7 - Tamaran Falls (Paradise Lost)**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 7 - Tamaran Falls (Paradise Lost)**  
Born on Tamaran  
The Paradise Planet  
They were,  
The sisters:  
Princess Koriand'r, the younger  
And the older:  
Komand'r.  
Had training  
On Okaara,  
The Long-Dead Planet  
They gone to.  
But twas Komand'r's heart  
Laced and burnt  
With the poisonous,  
The Black Fire within.  
Had on Okaara  
A most egregious act  
She committed:  
Kill her younger sister,  
Did she  
Try  
To do.  
Was it  
A  
Most shameful act-  
One,  
From which  
Could she  
Never  
Recover-  
Nor return to Tamaran  
Under shame.  
But did not  
Komand'r care,  
For had she harbored  
The Black Fire  
Since ever her birth.  
Born deficient,  
Was she-  
Therefore, twas it  
Determined  
That the title  
Of Princess-  
Was she  
Not  
Deemed fit  
For rule.  
And for this  
Did Komand'r ever despise  
Her sister  
As well as  
All Tamaran.  
Had she tried to eliminate Koriand'r  
At Tournament on Okaara -  
So was it only  
One sister  
Who to Tamaran  
Returned.  
But soon  
Would Komand'r's shadow  
Be cast  
Over the Paradise Planet's  
Eyes-  
For twas it no more than days  
After home  
Did Koriand'r arrive,  
That Tamaran's clouds  
Parted  
Unkowingly-  
Citadel  
Warships  
Filled the sky.  
A century  
Had been it  
That  
The Citadel  
Attempted  
To take Tamaran  
Into its fist,  
And but for a century,  
Had the Paradise Planet  
Held fast  
In  
Resist.  
But soon  
Was made it clear  
Today,  
Twas it different  
Mightily.  
The new defenses  
Of the planet-  
Did fall they  
Easily.  
"But how?!"  
Cried King Myand'r-  
-Koriand'r and Komand'r's father-  
How hath  
They broken through?"  
As did they  
Watch  
Their people  
Become  
Slaughter.  
Did only Koriand'r know:  
Twas it her older sister-  
Yes, twas this Komand'r's doing!  
But to herself  
Did this secret  
Ske keep,  
Swearing to kill Komand'r  
Herself  
Once  
Again  
Did they meet.  
And soon did Tamaran blood  
Stain  
Its rivers,  
And arise  
Did the stench  
Of  
Five million bodies.  
But twas that  
The count  
For  
The first attack-  
The beginning.  
Soon  
Would even the oceans  
Of Tamaran,  
The Paradise Planet-  
The Unhurt World,  
Fatally  
Bleed.


	14. The Chronicles of Starfire Chapter 8

**The Accounts of The New Teen Titans - Vol. 1 - Book 2: The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter8 - Truce And Prisoners**

**The Chronicles of Starfire - Chapter 8 - Truce And Prisoners**  
On Tamaran,  
The Paradise Planet,  
Had now Paradise been  
Lost.  
Did its rivers now  
Bleed.  
Once a world so lovely,  
Now all that  
Remained  
Twas the  
Stench  
Of burning flesh.  
The cause of all this,  
The root  
Of all the  
Destruction-  
Did in one person  
Lay:  
Komand'r  
The daugher of King Myand'r-  
Had she  
Decieved,  
In jealous rage  
The Black Fire,  
Did it consume her.  
Furious, twas she  
That at birth,  
Twas denied she  
Her rightful position of  
Princess-  
The position which instead  
Did go to her younger  
Sister:  
Koriand'r.  
For many years,  
Did Komand'r seeth  
Did  
Every chance she get,  
Exact revenge  
Upon  
Princess Koriand'r  
But when were sent  
To Okaara for training,  
She  
And her  
Sister,  
Did the Black Fire  
Rise higher  
Than ever before.  
Kill,  
Did Komand'r try  
Koriand'r.  
When did the tables turn  
And rescued  
By Koriand'r,  
Twas she  
Did the fate of Tamaran become  
Sealed.  
Disgraced by her actions,  
Did Okaara she  
Flee.  
But return to Tamaran  
Did she  
Not.  
Only twas it discovered  
Where had she run  
When  
The Citadel-  
The bitterest enemy of Tamaran-  
Their warships did sweep down  
Did they lay waste  
To Tamaran's defences  
In a single blow  
As before, had they not  
Been able to break  
The Paradise Planet  
For a hundred years.  
Clear, was it  
To all Tamaran,  
Komand'r- had she betrayed!  
Five million  
Did die in the attack  
Did many more  
Fall  
As raged on  
The Citadel's attacks  
Soon  
Paradise,  
Twas it not any more.  
One hundred years of war  
Had they  
Its toll  
Taken.  
No choice  
Did King Myand'r have  
Refused at first, did he  
A truce.  
But soon  
Did he see  
As red did the Tamaranean rivers run,  
And the  
Twas a truce called.  
Sacrifice  
Did a truce require  
And twas requested  
By The Citadel  
One slave  
In exchange for peace  
If not these terms-  
Heeded, were they  
Obliterated  
Would Tamaran be.  
Specify, did The Citadel  
Whom it was to be  
The slave:  
Princess Koriand'r.  
Much did King Myand'r  
Wish not to trade  
His daughter so,  
But no choice  
Did he have.  
Did the day arrive  
The Gordanians - The Citadel's slavers,  
Came.  
"So soon?" asked King Myand'r. "Longer,  
Hath hoped I it would be."  
"Father,  
Mother,  
Brother,"  
Did Koriand'r cry  
Through her tears,  
Her words  
She choked.  
"I love you..."  
"Take one last look," the Gordanians  
Growled  
"For never shall your planet  
You see  
Again."  
With that,  
Twas Koriand'r dragged away,  
Never again  
Her home-  
The Paradise Planet,  
Tamaran  
To see.


End file.
